Modules
Technology are upgrades for your ships. There are 5 main categories: Trade Cargo Bay Extension Increases the total storage of the Transport ship, allowing more Shipments or Artifacts to be carried at once. Shipment Computer Automatically picks up shipments from intermediate waypoints, if those shipments' destination matches any of the ship's subsequent waypoints. Automatically picked up shipments add a bonus to their reward. Trade Boost While active, increases payout on shipment delivery. Trade Burst Counts shipments delivered during the activation period. After a minimum threshold is met, every new credits shipment delivered by the owner ship while the module is active will yield a bonus reward. Shipment Autopilot Automatically picks up and delivers shipments between all sectors that are connected with active Warp Lanes. Shipment Beam Instantly loads the lowest value shipments from any target outpost in the star system. Does not work with Artifacts. Recall Allows your Transport ship to instantly teleport to any Trade Station in your star system. Mining Hydrogen Bay Extension Increases the maximum amount of Hydrogen that a Miner ship can carry. Mining Boost Provides a temporary boost to Hydrogen collection speed. Remote Mining Simultaneously mines Hydrogen from all asteroid fields in the same sector, at reduced speed. Hydrogen Upload Instantly uploads a percentage of collected Hydrogen to your Empire's reserves, without needing to return to a planet. Mining Unity Increases mining collection speed for every other player that is mining in the same sector. Crunch Instantly collects Hydrogen from all asteroid fields in the current sector (limited by the Max Amount and the Miner ship's total capacity) Weapons Weak Battery A weak weapon that does damage to a single target at a time. Battery Does damage to a single target at a time. Laser A powerful weapon that does increasingly higher damage the longer it stays focused on a single target. Mass Battery Simultaneously fires on multiple enemies within firing range. Dual Laser Fires a laser beam against up to two enemies within range. Damage ramps up over time if both beams are active. Barrage A battery the does additional damage to its single target when there are more enemy ships in the sector. Shields Alpha Shield Absorbs incoming damage until it is depleted or the activation time runs out. Delta Shield Absorbs incoming damage until it is depleted or the activation time runs out. Passive Shield A shield that is always active and slowly recharges over time. Omega Shield Absorbs incoming damage until it is depleted or the activation timer runs out. Mirror Shield Applies a percentage of the damage taken by this shield back to the attacker. Support EMP Disables all ships and Cerberus Stations within the affected area for a short period of time, including the ship that triggered the EMP. Teleport Instantly teleports the ship to another object within teleportation radius. Red Star Life Extender Adds a small amount of time to a Red Star's life when activated near the star. Remote Repair Repairs a constant amount of hitpoints per second, shared among all damaged non-enemy ships within range. Time Warp Speeds up time in a radius around the ship. Affects travel times, combat and artifact pickup speed. Unity Increases Damage Per Second for the owner ship when other players have ships in the same sector. The increase is proportional to the number of other players with ships in the sector. Sanctuary When the owner ship is about to be destroyed during combat or a Supernova, it jumps back to its home system instead. Stealth Allows the ship to move completely undetected for a small amount of time, evading combat completely. Fortify Reduces damage received. All enemy ships and bases prefer firing on the owner over all other potential targets. Impulse Provides the owner a quick boost that helps it travel faster along its current route. Salvage Instantly restores a percentage of hull strength each time any ship is destroyed in the same sector. Suppress Prevents a single enemy ship from firing for a small period of time. Destiny Does massive area damage to all enemy ships in range. Initiator ship instantly jumps to a random sector in the star system. Barrier Creates a force field around the ship. Enemy ships cannot move inside the force field.